


Through Time

by orphan_account



Category: Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Multiple Timelines, Origin Story, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story of sorts. Explains how TWRP exists on different timelines and universes and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a loser. I can't stop.

In the beginning, there was only one timeline. This timeline consisted of the Earth and the stars, amongst the other planets. Things were at peace in this timeline.

That is, until Doctor Sung had to go and fuck it all up.

 

~

 

“I'm gonna build a time machine!” Doc hooted through the lab, high kicking his way over to the bolts and wires where he had begun his work. “Oh, shit! I almost forgot...”

Looking over to the table on the far side of the room, he spotted the battery that would run the time machine. As he high kicked over to the battery, his foot caught one of the wires to his ray gun. A bright, blinding light followed by a loud crash echoed through the room as Sung hit the floor with an “Oomph.”

Standing up, he walked over and grabbed the battery, smiling at it and nodding.

“We are gonna make some science today!” He laughed happily before turning around. Stepping over the wires this time, he made his way over to the time machine parts, which were now scattered all over the floor. “Hey hey. What happened?”

Doctor Sung picked up the closest piece of time machine. “Aww, man. It's broken!” He said. Holding onto it tightly, he looked around. “HAVVE? Did you do this?”

As he waited for a response, he looked back to the rest of the pieces. “This is going to take forever to get everything back together!” Soon, he realized he wasn't going to get a response from Havve Hogan, so he sat the battery down on the table and walked over to the door. “HAVVE?”

Grunting, Doctor Sung retreated back into his lab, looking over at the ray gun. He grumbled and unplugged it before leaning up against the metal. “I swear that robot's going down one of these days,” He said, listening to a strange noise that buzzed through the room. He stood up straight once again, peering around. “Uh, hello?”

Nothing was there. At least, nothing that he could see. Cautiously walking forward, the noise became louder as he made his way to the corner of the room, by his cabinets filled with office supplies. You know, for when he needed to draw stuff and hang it up. Speaking of hanging pictures up, the one picture he had on the cabinet had fallen.

The noise was extremely loud at that point. As he picked the picture up, he noticed that it had a tear in it. “Not my cat drawing!” Sung exclaimed sadly. He sighed with a groan, turning to run out and find Havve and yell at him about tearing his cat drawing. But the buzzing noise grew louder the longer he held the picture. Looking back to the picture, he noticed that the tear in the paper looked like static on a television. Bringing the paper closer to his face, he examined the tear. “Holy...shit...”

 

~

 

“Havve! Havve, there you are!” Doc yelled as he ran into the living room, still holding the paper.

“Huh?” Havve said, not turning to look. He was too enthralled in Keeping Up With The Kardashians to pay attention to Sung and his shenanigans.

“Havve! You created another universe! An alternate timeline or some shit. Whatever the kids are calling it these days!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Havve yelled, turning the TV off.

“Look! In the paper!” Sung pointed to the drawing. Havve stared for a moment.

“My robot eyes do not see shit,” Havve told him. Doc Sung sighed and looked at the paper.

“I know I'm not imagining this! Here, I'll tear it more! You'll see!” He smiled, taking the paper and tearing it.

 

“Look! You said there was nothing!” Doctor Sung laughed triumphantly as he pointed to the giant loophole in the room.

“I guess you were right...” Havve said quietly, looking down at the floor. Doctor Sung nodded, looking into the loophole.

“Huh. Maybe we should close this thing...That other world looks dangerous. Lots of people...” He shook his head. “I'm gonna get some sewing thread and a needle. I'll be right back. Stay. OK? Stay.”

“Yeah, sure. I'll be righ-” Havve began. “KITTY!”

Watching Havve run into the loophole, Doctor Sung reached out as though he could catch him. “Havve! Get back...here...” He stopped mid-sentence, knowing it wouldn't stop him. He mumbled “fuck” under his breath as he walked through the loophole.

It wasn't very tough to find Havve. He was just ten feet inside, tackling some lion-like creature.

“Get the fuck off me!” The creature yelled.

“Havve Hogan! Get the fuck off that cat monster right now!” Sung yelled, running over and pulling the robot off him. Turning to the cat, who was wiping dust off himself, he smiled. “Really sorry about that. I guess there's a loose wire.”

“No, whatever. It's fine...” The cat said, brushing his hair back with his hands.

“Well, we should be going. I accidentally opened a loophole...” Sung laughed. “Oops!”

“No! I want the cat. Can we keep him?” Havve yelled. Sung looked at the cat.

“I am SO sorry about this,” He said awkwardly. “We'll be going.”

“Well,” The cat said. “Guess your traditions are different.”

Havve gasped. “He's inviting us to stay! My robot heart knows it!”

The cat sighed. “I'm Commander Meouch. I _suppose_ I could show you guys around because we're _supposed_ to be nice around here.”

“Commander Meouch?” Havve said. “You're my kitty now.”

“No,” Meouch said.

“Yes,” Havve said, grabbing his hand. “ONWARD, MY KITTY. SHOW ME THE WORLD!”


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this one isn't as funny as the other chapters will be. I just needed to get some "serious" stuff out of the way in order to GET to the funny stuff. I mean, maybe this has funny stuff, I dunno. But I mean, there's a monster named Gary in this one? Is that good?

They were in the ruins of an old battle. The scent of blood still roamed through the air, but no bodies were around. Doctor Sung tried to play it cool, though he felt very uneasy in this location.

“Uh...” He began. “Commander Meouch, what is this place?”

Meouch just barely turned to look at Sung. “It's just a battlefield.”

“Well, why did you bring us here?” He asked, stopping when he noticed something shiny on the ground. “I thought you were taking us on a joyous tour through the land?”

The commander stopped walking, causing Havve to run into him. Meouch turned on his heels to face Sung. He looked close into his visor and smirked. “A joyous tour?”

“Well, yeah?” Sung cracked an awkward smile. “You said you guys were nice...”

“No,” Meouch said, his eyes locked on the doctor. “I said we're _supposed_ to be nice.”

Doc Sung took a step back. “W-what's that supposed to mean?” He watched the cat commander walk away, his arms crossed.

“It means it's dangerous here,” He laughed, turning to face the two. “And you two are gonna have to deal with it on your own.”

Havve tipped his head. “Kitty! Where are you going?” Commander Meouch sighed, taking a few steps back, still facing the two.

“I'm going home. You two can find a way back to wherever you came from...by yourselves.” He explained. Doc Sung took a step forward.

“Commander!” He yelled loudly.

“Don't try to stop me,” He laughed.

“Kitty, no!” Havve screeched, running towards the cat. Meouch took a step back before turning to run.

 

The creature stood taller than Meouch, and held a laser gun to the commander's chest. It's purple eyes stared into his as he grinned with an evil aura surrounding him.

“Don't move, Commander. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?” The creature asked.

“Gary! Hey...” Meouch said calmly, his voice shaking a bit. “W-what's going on?”

“I think you know what's going on...” Gary said. “You said you'd give me my mixer back. Where is it?”

“Gary...buddy...I haven't made the cookies yet,” Meouch tried to explain. Sung giggled in the background.

“Heehee. Mister Commander makes cookies...” He whispered to Havve. Gary looked over at the two.

“You two want some input on this?” He bellowed. Sung looked around.

“Who? Us?” He laughed awkwardly. “No! We're good!”

 

 _BLAST!_ A light flashed as the sound of a laser gun went off. Smoke rose into the air as the gun skidded to the side. Commander Meouch stood there in awkward silence as he realized he hadn't hit Gary the Purple-Eyed Space Monster. Gary looked down at the cat, laughing, his own gun still held up to Meouch's chest.

“Heh...” Meouch whispered, looking up to Gary with his hands up. “Shit.”

“You're damn right, 'shit',” Gary growled, pressing the gun harder against Meouch's chest. “Get ready to die...”

“KITTY!” Havve screamed, charging towards the monster. Sung tried to stop him, but the robot outran him.

“No! Havve!” Sung yelled, running closer to the madness as the laser gun went off. As he neared the scene, he could see that Meouch's gun was no longer lying on the ground. He could see that Gary still stood, but he was holding his stomach. Gary had been shot by Meouch. But in the process, a laser beam had just barely scratched Havve's arm. Havve had fallen to the ground, and he lie there in a frozen position, one of his eyes not lighting up.

“Oh no! He went into shock!” Sung shrieked as he ran to get him.

“Stay back! This bitch hasn't left yet!” Meouch screamed as Doctor Sung ran in between the cat and the monster. Gary grabbed Sung, trying to stop him.

“Fuck! OFF!” Sung yelled, high-kicking Gary in the face, knocking his gun from his hands. Sung grabbed the gun off the ground and aimed it at the monster as he slowly backed up to Havve.

“Put the gun down, Doctor. I've got it covered,” Commander Meouch told him, but Sung didn't listen. Putting a hand on Havve's arm, he examined the wound before turning back to Gary.

“He hurt him! I'M the only one allowed to hurt him!” He told Commander Meouch before walking over to the monster.

“Sung, WAIT!”

 

“Shit! Shit!” Commander Meouch screamed. “We gotta get out of here.”

“What? Why?” Sung asked, dropping the gun and going over to Havve to try to wake him up.

“You fuckin killed him!” Meouch told him. “I mean, I know I've killed my fair share of people, but I was in the military! What the hell do you expect! You're just some fuckin...doctor from some weird timeline!”

“Hey! Weird? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sung asked loudly.

“Shut up! We're going to attract attention! There's already been gunshots...” Meouch said in a hushed tone. “Grab the bot. We gotta get out of here.”

“Well where will we go?” Sung asked, standing Havve up carefully. He hit the robot's chest a few times before he finally sprung back to life. Have looked at his surroundings before locking on Meouch.

“Kitty! You're still here!” He said happily.

“Not for long. At least not if we're caught,” Meouch said, annoyed. “Now c'mon. We have to pick someone up before we get off this planet.”


End file.
